Many industrial processes require that the manufactured object be lifted or otherwise moved during the process. This is the case for example in the pharmaceutical industry wherein tablet elevators are commonly used. One drawback of currently existing tablet elevators is that the lifting mechanism is exposed to ambient air. The lifting mechanism includes for example motors and belts or chains that lower and raise a container in which the tablets to handle are stored. Even when a manufacturing process is optimized to reduce dust production, it is almost inevitable that some of the compound that forms the tablet will be dispersed in ambient air and be deposited in the lifting mechanism. Therefore, to avoid contamination when a different product is manufactured with the tablet elevator, a thorough, and therefore time consuming, cleaning of the tablet elevator is needed. This cleaning is often made difficult by the grease and oil that may cover some of the moving parts of the lifting mechanism.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved system for moving a carriage. It is a general objective of the present invention to provide such a system.